Nuestro Pacto
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: Muchos secretos son los que atan la relación entre la diosa Atenea y el caballero de Géminis, esta es la historia que narra su primer encuentro. La relación entre un mortal y un sempiterno, siempre acaba en tragedia. [AteneaxGéminis] [Dedicado con mucho amor a la página de FB SagaxSaori]


**¡L**o siento! debí colgar esto el sábado 14 de Febrero, pero, bueno, tuve un sábado demasiado intenso, y estaba muerta de cansancio, pero aun que tarde, aquí estoy xD

**Quiero, **anunciar que este Fic esta dedicado a la pagina de Facebook **SagaxSaori **que tiene mi Like y que me gusta mucho, esta es mi sorpresa para ustedes ¿Recuerdan esa imagen de la primera Atenea y el primer Géminis?, bueno pues de esa imagen nació este Oneshot.

**Muchas **gracias a todos por sus Like en mi página, y por el apoyo recibido, ustedes son muy importantes para mí.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de SS no me pertenecen, todos son obra de Kurucanonico, excepto los OC

**Advertencia: **UniversoAlterno

**Raiting: **K+

Eres bienvenido a disfrutar de la lectura, si te ha gustado no dudes en regalarme un comentario, eso me ayudaría mucho.

_Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

**Nuestro Pacto**

* * *

Hubo un momento en el que los dioses caminaron entre los hombres, vestidos en túnicas vaporosas casi etéreas que parecían sueños difusos luego de una noche en celebración de Dionisos; particularmente en el caso de las diosas, que gozaban de una belleza singularmente exótica. De entre todas, Atenea, la hija rebelde del gran señor de los cielos, que ahora, por su curiosidad a esos efímeros seres llamados mortales, descendía desde lo alto para contemplarlos con gozo. Como diosa guerrera, a diferencia de su hermana Artemisa, Atenea prefería al hombre por encima de la mujer, razón por la que la diosa cazadora, la mantenía en una escueta critica, al considerarla salvaje e indecorosa. Pero el pensamiento de la diosa justa iba más allá del simple deleite por los hombres, ella formaría un ejercito, el más poderoso nunca visto antes, se lo había jurado a su padre, cuando se enteró del descaro de Hades al poseer tres poderosos jueces que se pavoneaban de tener la sangre de Zeus en sus venas. Una vergüenza para el Olimpo, pero una oportunidad para Atenea.

Recluto entonces a los más fieles de su nombre, aquellos que habían nacido bajo la bendición de los dioses para servirles, ¿Qué mortal se negaría a ella?, ¿Acaso existía hombre alguno que pudiera decirle no a la diosa más grande entre todas?, Atenea nadaba en su arrogancia, aun que sus ojos zafiro se ablandaran con las fascinantes criaturas que agachaban la cabeza para alimentarla con su ciega fe. Y ahí fue que todo comenzó.

_Los dioses no necesitamos dormir, o comer, somos eternos y omnipotentes, caminamos entre los mortales, pero mantenemos la distancia, y sin embargo, Yo, la hija más preciada de mi señor, una sierva de la justicia y el intelecto, decidí mantenerme entre ellos, mezclarme bajo su frágil apariencia, he gobernado Atenas por poco más de un año y mi ejercito se levanta hambriento de conocimiento. En mis filas poseo a los más fieros nacidos bajo las estrellas más brillantes que rodean al soberano sol, han nacido para mi causa, para servirme y adorarme por encima de todas las cosas, sin embargo, a pesar de mi amor correspondido, alguien se atrevió a escupirme en la cara ¡A mí! ¡A la diosa benevolente y madre que soy para todos!, una ofensa que se pagará con fuego y sangre._

_Sentí el amargo sabor de la bilis en mi boca ahora reseca, necesitaba embriagarme en ambrosia para pensar en la manera más aberrante de hundir al insensato en la miseria, aun tengo grabados los ojos ámbar que se clavaron con sucio libido sobe mi cuerpo, desnudándome con la mirada, como si yo fuera una de esas mujeres en su harem. Mi percepción era simple, aquel no era más que un rey arrogante y déspota que ni siquiera merecía ser comparado con Ares. ¿En qué momento las estrellas se equivocaron?, la pitonisa juraba que en esas tierras, encontraría al guerrero más leal de todo mi ejército, el más poderoso y que lideraría mi camino a todas las victorias mientras los observaba desde mi templo rebosante de los cantos de Niké. _

Los ojos dorados se encontraron con el azul del firmamento, era tan o más hermosa de lo que la describieron, aquello debía ser un juego sucio de los dioses, pues ¿Qué indefensa mujer caminaría hasta su palacio?, pero no negaba que esa belleza solo podía pertenecer a una de las doncellas consagradas a alguna arrogante diosa, y vaya que diosa. Las bendiciones de Atenea en tierra de espartanos. Sonrío sardónico mientras consumía una copa más de vino, mal momento para las visitas cuando se hacían las fiestas en honor al dios del vino, se levanto para recibirla con los más altos honores que un Rey pudiera ofrecer. El recato y la altivez, en nada se comparaban al sinuoso carácter de las mujeres en el harem de Esparta.

—Mi señora Atenea os envía una misiva—, voz modulada y firme, en ningún momento agacho la mirada ni se comportó sumisa.

Tomó el pergamino sin despejar sus escuetos ojos de ella, devorándola con la mirada, tratando de subyugarla, como se debía, él era un Rey, y ninguna niña con aires de grandeza por servir a una diosa, llegaría con altanería a su palacio, antes prefería mostrarle por qué Esparta era tierra bendecida por los dioses de la guerra. Leyó en silencio la carta, su entrecejo se frunció ligeramente mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos, la muchacha sonrío discretamente satisfecha, si, era todo cual lo habían descrito. El carácter férreo de un digno rey espartano.

—No—, contestó adusto y seco mientras la escrutaba con un dejo de rencor en la mirada.

—¿No?— ella frunció el ceño y crispo los puños con indignación—. ¿Qué es a lo que os negáis rey de esparta?

—¿Piensas que soy idiota?— el tono amenazante no la hizo ceder, ¡jamás cedería ante un mortal!—. Tu diosa esta loca.

¡Blasfemia! Aquel hombre merecía morir, le estaba escupiendo en la cara, y mancillando su nombre, si su padre se enterara del atroz acto, entonces toda Esparta sería castigada con puño de hierro, siendo borrada de la historia misma, si hubiera sido Artemisa, seguramente ya lo habría degollado, pero Atenea era benevolente, tal vez el alcohol le había adormecido más que la lengua, pero la firmeza del cuerpo erguido demostraba lo contrario.

— ¿Sabe que ha ofendido a la diosa más grande entre las diosas? Su padre puede fulminar la ciudad con un solo rayo por tan escandalosa ofensa —la voz apenas se inmuto, y él rió causando más enojo en los ojos azules.

—Que venga ella y me lo diga —desafió mientras se acercaba a la muchacha.

No retrocedió, no se dejaría intimidar por ese mortal, se batió a un duelo intenso con la mirada que era oro líquido en su estado más puro y brillante, por momentos en su más profundo pensamiento, llegó a compararlo con la calidez de los ojos de Apolo, la melena de color cobalto se comparaba con la de un león salvaje, y el fornido cuerpo parecía esculpido por la misma afrodita, con proporciones adecuadas a su deber como rey de un pueblo dedicado a la guerra. Antes de reaccionar, ya estaba siendo ceñida por la cintura, con los fuertes brazos del rey, sintió la calidez de su respiración en la longitud de su cuello mientras los dígitos buscaban los nudos de su vestido, Atenea se sintió pequeña e indefensa, no opuso resistencia alguna, era como si su divinidad se desvaneciera en el aire, dejando solo un saco de carne con todas sus terminaciones nerviosas al tope. Se lo habían advertido, pasar tanto tiempo lejos del Olimpo, la volvería lentamente una humana, y un dios que sentía como humano, era mucho más receptivo y vulnerable.

—Suéltame, rey de esparta—, su voz escapo como un suave murmullo

Sonrió soberbio, e hizo caso omiso, pero había algo que no estaba del todo bien. Ya había pasado por tantos cuerpos, que el tacto de uno no le era diferente, y sin embargo, el de esa mujer era distinto, su temperatura corporal era más elevada que la de una persona normal, pero no sudaba, su piel era tersa, más tersa que la de la mejor prostituta de la que hubiera gozado, y su aroma natural, era una combinación entre el campo fresco y el incienso de un templo, sus poros destilaban un embriagante olor que lo haría jurarle lealtad, y regalar toda Esparta a los dioses.

—¿Quién eres?— se quedo quieto esperando a una respuesta pero ella permanecía quieta.

—He dicho que me sueltes, Rey de Esparta o pagaras las consecuencias de tu falta.

—Iskander —le murmuró al oído y ella se estremeció —Solo llámame Iskander

Tragó seco, Atenea temió aun más de lo que podía temerle a la furia de su padre, y es que una cosa era ser desterrado por Zeus, y otra muy diferente, caer en los vicios humanos, la locura era el castigo más terrible para los inmortales, qué le preguntaran a Chronos sobre ello, con fuerza sobrehumana se zafó del agarre, Iskander abrió los ojos anonadado de que tan frágil mujer, fuera capaz de hacerlo retroceder de esa manera, arrugo el entrecejo con ira y la tomo con crueldad del brazo, ella no se quedo quieta, sus largos dedos le marcaron la mejilla y las uñas dejaron una larga marca. Por más ofensa que esa fuera, Iskander sintió cierto placer insano al ver el salvajismo de la doncella, más aun cuando era capaz de clavarle las uñas como una Leona.

—¡Salvaje, blasfemo, los dioses no perdonarán tu ofensa, te sumieras en la desgracia, tú y todo tu pueblo!—, vociferó como una posesa

—Natural en una mujer criada para servir a Atenea—, escupió con desprecio —Esa diosa cree que por caminar entre nosotros, es dueña de nuestras vidas, anda, ve y dile a tu señora que si quiere compararse con un hombre, le hace falta más que la divinidad y el titulo.

Atenea no dijo nada más, se viró con furia y camino con pasos firmes a la salida de la sala privada, mientras Iskander pasaba sus dedos por el escozor del rasguño en la mejilla. Un encuentro en definitiva intenso, pero por otro lado, comenzó a reír, esa mujer era digna de ser su esposa. ¡Ella sería su esposa!, no, los dioses no habían mandado el mal augurio a sus tierras ¡Todo lo contrario! Le enviaron el regalo más exquisito, el más precioso, digno de un Rey.

_Era la mujer más hermosa que pudiera cruzar en mi vida, todas esas arpías presuntuosas que se hacían llamar diosas, se podían joder, la doncella era un placer para la vista, no por la excelsa belleza física que mostraba, ¿Sería ella hija de alguna ninfa? ¿Una criatura del bosque?, si no, por el terco carácter y la voluntad de hierro que mostraba aun ante un rey, me había desafiado como una fiera, y no tremoló ante mi salvajismo, Esparta se jacta de tener a las mujeres más férreas en toda Grecia, pero no había punto de comparación entre la doncella Ateniense, y mis mujeres. _

_Cuando lo hablé con mi hermano, entro en escándalo, habló sobre que Atenea, esa diosa tirana y arrogante, vendría por mi cabeza al haberle faltado al respeto a una de sus siervas, si ese era el caso, apelaría a Afrodita, a Eros, al mismo Ares de ser necesario para tener a esa mujer, en tan pocos momentos con ella, me había vuelto loco… recobré la templanza más tarde cuando mire los ojos mansos de Febe, preguntando sobre la emisaria de Atenas que había llegado y se fue con un rostro nada agradable, no contesté, chasquee la lengua y ella supo rápidamente que necesitaba estar solo. Pronto una idea llego a mi cabeza, descabellada y atroz, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, mi alma no descansaría hasta poseerla._

Lo recibió ocultándose detrás de puerta de madera corrediza, las antorchas iluminaban el lugar con precaria luz, bufó cansado, tal vez había sido una mala, no, pésima idea, él, el rey de esparta sometiéndose por una mocosa que le había calentado algo más que la cabeza, pero nada se le podía negar a él. Se movió ligeramente mientras el arete que colgaba de su oído derecho tintinaba, un hombre alto y robusto le ordeno arrodillarse, pero no sucumbió, jamás se arrodillaría ante nadie, mucho menos ante una diosa pedante como Atenea.

—Que valor tenéis rey de Esparta— Iskander arrugo el ceño y resoplo con fastidio—. Me han dicho que os atreviste a incordiar a una de mis doncellas—, Atenea crispo los puños, si ese hombre se atrevía siquiera a hablar, ella arremetería con toda su ira divina.

—Es a eso que he venido Atenea—, la voz profunda erizo su piel, Atenea se asusto por la sensación, gracias a todo el Olimpo estaba a salvo detrás de esa puerta—. Vengo a pagar mi deuda.

—¿Y cómo piensas pagarla?— se mordió el labio furibunda—. Me escupiste en la cara, y los dioses no perdonarían jamás esa oferta, agradeceros que soy una deidad benevolente.

Y allí estaba otra vez el discurso, Atenea se levanto de la cama de piedra y camino imaginando que estaba frente a él, casi lo divisaba con sus largas túnicas de color azul y las alhajas que colgaban de su cuello, muñecas y oídos, se ruborizo suavemente, lo que provoco mayor enojo en ella, cualquier indicio de sarcasmo, cualquier falso movimiento y lo fulminaría, nadie se burlaba de ella y salía con vida, preguntarle a Arácnea y Medusa.

—Os pido a vuestra sierva como esposa—, anuncio sin titubear.

El rostro de Atenea se contrajo en una mueca de admiración, enojo, incertidumbre y demás emociones que la golpearon con salvajismo, la ofensa era grave, pero dentro de si algo la hizo callar, ¿Por qué?... no contestó e Iskander dio un par de pasos más, el corazón de la diosa palpito con más fuerza, podía sentir como ese depredador intentaba acecharla.

—Mide tus palabras, rey de Esparta, jamás nadie se atrevió a pedirme a una de mis doncellas luego de tan atroz comportamiento—; aun que su voz trato de ser firme, Atenea en realidad temblaba.

—¿Cómo llegar a un acuerdo con mi señora si esta se esconde detrás de una puerta?— sin pensarlo, la desafió.

A veces, ni los dioses suelen salvarse del destino, incluso ellos están atados a leyes más allá de su comprensión, ni toda su presencia divina era capaz de entender, que aún siendo la escala de poder más allá del hombre, existía algo llamado «Voluntad». Tenía un corazón que latía y permitía a su icor fluirle por las venas, poseía un raciocinio capaz de crear las más ingeniosas estrategias, era la diosa más envidiada entre las diosas, la hija preferida de Zeus, progenie que algún día ascendería al trono, pero… aún con todos los dones otorgados, continuaba siendo una mujer, y convivir entre el hombre por tanto tiempo, comenzaba a causar estragos.

Los sempiternos debían viajar cada diecinueve años a hiperbórea, para recuperar el brío y la fuerza de su divinidad, pues entre más se mezclaban con el ser humano, más rasgos tomaban del mismo.

—Te crees seguro de tu grandeza rey de Esparta, para poseer a una de mis doncellas, pero me irrespetas en mi propio templo, aún sabiendo que puedo destruir a tu pueblo—; sus palabras aun que duras, no hicieron mella en el rey que suspiró.

—¿Bajaste del Olimpo para proteger al hombre por convicción, o lo haces por vanidad?— las voces callaron, Atenea reflexiono sobre ello aun que su sangre se amargara de enojo, Némesis se poso implacable en su mano. —Buscar formar un ejercito con mis hermanos, pero te burlas de ellos con cinismo y descaro, dime Atenea ¿Por qué debo servirte? ¿Por qué debo agachar la cabeza ante ti, si tú no te has ganado mi confianza? Mis hermanos se quitan la mascara y confían en mi sus vidas como yo confío en ellos la mía, los amo y me aman. Y a pesar de eso he llegado hasta tus aposentos para postrarme y limpiar mi falta con honor.

Las puertas de madera se desvanecieron en un polvo plateado que encegueció al rey espartano, vislumbro la figura casi etérea que se presentaba ante él, la larga cabellera de un color similar al ámbar, una mirada dorada y piel resplandeciente como las dunas del desierto, Iskander se quedo en silencio, la belleza divina de Atenea no causo tanto revuelo como esperaba, la mirada de color azul verdoso de la doncella permaneció en él, enarco una ceja cuando miró la amenazante lanza.

—Tu arrogancia será tu final, mortal—, determinó con tono imponente.

—Entonces es verdad, los dioses no son más que tiranos capaces de destruir al hombre cuando hacen un berrinche—. Atenea se preparo para lanzar el arma directo al pecho del rey —Pero te diré algo Atenea, tu doncella es más fuerte, más fiera y más valiosa que tú, ella no se vale de un titulo para hacerme frente, y su belleza no será la misma hoy ni mañana, no esta condenada a vivir un bucle infinito de una vida llena de hipocresías y conspiraciones, ella jamás será traicionada, por aquellos que le juran lealtad, porque nadie debe jurarla.

La lanza salió disparada con furia contenida, pero aquella arma con la que nació ya en mano, la que siempre daba en el blanco por decreto divino, y que era su carta de fuerza en la guerra, desvió su camino, rozando la mejilla del rey. Iskander solo permaneció con la mirada fija, cuando era amenazado por la más colérica y dura de las diosas. Atenea elevo el mentón con dignidad dándole la espalda, mientras la anterior puerta que la hubiera cubierto, volvía a materializarse. Toda la sala se apagó, no quedó ni una sola antorcha, salvo la luz que se filtraba por las pequeñas ventanas.

—Pagaras tu deuda rey de Esparta, te condeno a servir en el tercer templo de mi santuario.

Iskander contuvo la furia. Sus acciones lo llevaron a una muerte segura, ahora le debía un favor a Atenea, cuando esta le perdonó la vida en el último momento, todo había sido plan de esa bruja, y él cayó como un imbécil en el capricho divino de la deidad. Se levantó dignamente y caminó a su destino para abrazarlo.

Atenea se dejo caer al suelo de su balcón, sus brazos oscilaron sosteniendo apenas su peso, mientras recuperaba su apariencia normal, aquella que hubiera flechado al rey espartano, su larga cabellera lila, danzaba con el viento nocturno, mientras sus ojos glaucos tiritaban por la impresión, ella sucumbió al enojo, a la emoción de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, mientras los ojos dorados de Iskander se clavaban en su cuerpo. Ni siquiera la mirada de fuego de su hermano Apolo brillaba con tal fuerza. Se abstuvo de matarlo, siendo que eso era lo primero que haría y había decidido, pero en el último momento decidió atarlo a una deuda, cuando los dioses perdonan al hombre, este es marcado con una deuda que es imposible de pagar, atándolos a su servicio. Iskander de Esparta era el primero en ser perdonado por ella de esa manera.

—Partita—, llamó y enseguida una mujer apareció de la sombra de sus habitaciones.

—¿Si mi señora?— se inclinó.

—Ordena mi nuevo decreto, nadie podrá entrar a la cámara de Atenea, ni podrá verla más que el patriarca—, decretó con autoridad, mientras la mujer sonreía a medias.

—Perdona mi ofensa mi señora, pero creo que eso ya ha sido pactado entre sus guerreros—, simulo el tono gracioso en las palabras, Atenea apretó suavemente el ceño.

—Si, pero también—… tembló para decir sus siguientes palabras, dudó, tuvo miedo, no podía ceder ante ello pero lo hizo determinada—. Todas mis doncellas serán negadas de su vista y voz, nadie debe conocer mi forma, confiaran en mi ciegamente como yo confiare en ellos, y daré mis bendiciones en batalla ¿Ha quedado claro?

Partita abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, el radical decreto de la diosa la dejo muda, pero era incapaz de ir contra su voluntad, asintió y de un movimiento vistió las ropas papales mientras se colocaba el casco del sumo pontífice en la cabeza, y a través de su cosmos, convocaba a la elite de guerreros que custodiaban el santuario de la diosa.

_Cuando Partita partió, me solté a llorar indefensa como una niña, sin nada más que hacer, me despoje de la égida y Némesis, mientras Nike me miraba con sus zafiros misericorde, la pequeña diosa de apariencia infantil comprendió mi decisión, debía aprender más de los humanos y ellos de mi, un proceso duro, casi cruel, mi casco se posó grácil sobre la cama y mis finas ropas abandonaron mi cuerpo, el brillo tornasolado de mi cuerpo se desvaneció. Caminaría verdaderamente entre los hombres. _

_Trague duro, ser humano te hace más susceptible a las emociones, tal fue mi reacción cuando encontré los directos ojos azules del rey espartano, mientras vestía la majestuosa armadura en honor a los dioscuros, Géminis, ya colocada, me recordó vagamente a Castor. Su largo cabello cobalto oscuro, le caía sobre los hombros con gracia, enmarcando el rostro masculino, no era capaz de perder la arrogancia ni por un instante cuando me percate del par de zarcillos de oro puro aun colocados en sus oídos, más el tocado en la cabeza, y de la capa de seda con finas cadenas de oro adornándolo, era el rey entre los reyes, incluso la petulancia de su mirada era un tanto desagradable para sus ahora compañeros y hermanos. _

_Partita anunció el mensaje, Iskander fue el que mostró sin descaro su desagrado, pero se mantuvo en un silencio frío, todos se retiraron tiempo después, me quede observando como cada uno de los valientes susurraba comentarios escuetos, a veces punzantes, pero él estaba callado, el airoso hombre lleno de pedantería se sometió a mi voluntad, pero su corazón palpitaba con fuerza cada vez que se encontraba con la doncella. _

Se ató el cabello en una trenza al costado izquierdo, anudándola con un listón a juego con sus ojos, las ropas ya no eran finas, ni las sandalias de plata y oro, así, como una simple mujer, Atenea se rebautizo como _«Alcidemo». _Era la primera vez que bajaría al pueblo, sola. Suspiró decidida y emprendió el camino, la parte más dura era recorrer aquel sendero cuesta abajo donde se encontraban los templos sagrados, las primeras construcciones fueron pasadas sin mayor problema, salvo por la coquetería de los hombres que las custodiaban, todos ellos ex militares, los más destacados de toda Grecia, o de algún otro lugar recóndito del mundo, elegidos por su capacidad de pelea y honor, pero el honor no apelaba a que su libido aumentara cada vez que se cruzaban con la belleza de las muchachas consagradas a su diosa.

De entre todos, el más descarado (aparte de Iskander) era Escorpio, respondía al nombre de _«Meroe» _poseía un cabello desordenado de un azul marino profundo, piel tostada y una mirada carmesí espesa como la sangre, su sonrisa ensanchada y los colmillos depredadores no causaban mayor temor en ella, aun que él era conocido por acechar desde las sombras.

—¿A dónde se dirige tan abandonada la señorita?— el tono de burla en su voz la desesperaba, si bien, ante la diosa se mostraba leal y conforme, su verdadera identidad era la de un bandido de la baja calaña.

—Debo bajar al pueblo por unos encargos de mi señora— declaró sin mayor interés mientras sus pasos se adelantaban con mayor firmeza.

—Puedo acompañarle— se acerco temerario, la mujer preparó el puño y el sonido seco del golpe lo hizo enfurecer.

Atenea miro la amenazante aguja de su dedo índice ¡Ese hombre quería matarla!, sin saber la razón, sus piernas temblaron y cuando el primer golpe salió disparado, su cuerpo se vio envuelto por un calor reconfortante, y un aroma a sándalo y azahar, la voz aguardentosa y severa resonó en sus oídos como el canto de las ninfas.

—Al parecer soy el único rey civilizado entre todos ustedes animales—, espetó con despreció.

—Iskander, rey de esparta, me habían dicho que eras fuerte pero no pensé que lograras detener mi aguja, sin embargo, si me dejas hablar con la señorita, prometo que no soltare las otras catorce, un rey debe morir con honor y no como un perro—, la mofa de sus oraciones hacían temblar de enojo a Atenea que se quedó prendada de los brazos de Iskander.

—Y como un rey, jamás permito que mis tesoros sean profanados—. Meroe soltó la carcajada, Atenea volvió a temblar, pero ahora indignada por la confesión descarada del espartano.

—Lo siento, no esperaba que tan delicioso regalo perteneciera a tus arcas, una disculpa rey de esparta—, Meroe lo reverenció con burla pero al mismo tiempo respeto, sin mayor preámbulo Iskander sonrío de medio lado, y tomando de las muñecas a la doncella decidió dar marcha.

Sus pasos altivos por los templos eran tan criticados como envidados, un rey, Iskander era un verdadero rey, Atenea aún así frunció los labios, Iskander la miro de soslayo y una sonrisa cínica se dibujo en sus labios.

—Si gustas podemos volver al templo del Escorpión y decirle que no eres más que una virgen doncella al servicio de la diosa, puede que reconsidere el hecho de acosarte.

Ella se detuvo en seco, Iskander se giro para verla, recibiendo entonces una fuerte bofetada, se sorprendía todavía de la fuerza de la mujer, se sobó la mejilla antes de sorprenderse por la suave reverencia de ella para él, mientras el arrebol de sus mejillas la hacia lucir demasiado encantadora.

—Gracias…Iskander—, susurró aquello forzando su corazón, el orgullo de verse sometida de esa manera iba contra sus creencias de ser una diosa, Iskander le palmeo la cabeza.

—Dame las gracias cuando sea de corazón y no forzadas—, sin decir nada más la dejo.

El tiempo transcurre con lentitud, y otras veces con una rapidez que te sorprende, cuando observas desde otro punto de vista las cosas, era claro que para Atenea, rebajarse al nivel de un mortal, era tema delicado, nadie más debía enterarse de su vergüenza, producto de un capricho, pero estaba ahí, sintiendo el inquietante placer de sentirse mortal, de ver como estos se herían y aun así se levantaban. Fue hasta aquella tarde en la que sin más, caminó en dirección al tercer templo, debía entregar una nota al caballero guardián, si bien, era de su puño y letra, se tomaba la tarea de entregarla ella misma. Iskander era un líder por excelencia, competía por dicho titulo con Sagitario.

—Iskander—, delineo el nombre con sutileza, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

—Alcidemo—, respondió él como un saludo cordial.

Las miradas ahora sin ser duras, siendo meramente corteses con el protocolo que les correspondía, ella suspiró disimulada, y él se deleito con el sonrosado color de sus mejillas.

—Así que, Atenea me envía una misiva—, ella asintió mientras entregaba el rollo de papel.

—Los rumores dicen que se trata de una disputa entre nuestra diosa y su hermano Ares—. Iskander alzó las cejas, al parecer esa muchacha era más cercana a Atenea que el mismo patriarca.

—Veo que conoces muy bien a la diosa—, lo último había sido dicho con cierto toque pesado. —Pero eso es lo de menos, ahora, si me disculpas iré a tratar el asunto con nuestro querido patriarca.

—Iskander—, sus frágiles dedos rodearon la muñeca cubierta por la armadura, el tacto fue corto pero tenso, Iskander se detuvo sintiendo un revoloteo intenso en su estomago, Atenea buscó las palabras pero nada llegaba a ella, hasta que finalmente dejo escapar una oración que marcaría un antes y un después. —La diosa Atenea busca la paz entre los dioses y hombres, pero tú eres un hombre de guerra, mantén frío tu pensamiento.

—Lo que me pides es muy audaz, incluso para una simple doncella—, la miró de soslayo con dureza.

—Atenea no desea perder a ninguno de sus caballeros—, argumentó mientras Iskander suspiraba derrotado, ante la insistencia de la joven.

—Todo gira en torno a Atenea ¿Cuándo decidirás por ti?— desvió sus ojos con dolor e impotencia.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— sorprendida, coloco ambas manos en su pecho.

—A que, te amo, Alcidemo, te amo, y necesito que dejes de verme como el salvaje rey de esparta, como el fiel caballero de tu diosa… deja de ser la doncella abnegada y servicial, mírame a los ojos y acepta mi amor como hombre—; hizo una pausa, escrutó la sorpresa en el rostro femenino. —Abandoné mi reino para pedir tú mano a la diosa, y me condene a deberle una deuda que soy incapaz de pagar.

Atenea dejo de pensar como Atenea, se metió en la piel de la humana, abrazo a ella el floreciente sentimiento de una mujer enamorada, aun que ello le llenara el pecho de temor, conciente de que, muy probablemente, su caída comenzaría en el momento en que sus ojos se posaran en el rey espartano. Aun que sus labios tremolaron y el nudo en su garganta eran la voz de su razón, tomo valor.

— ¿Me lo juras?— Iskander asintió mientras se arrodillaba ante ella, acto que jamás hizo en el templo principal, acto que desvaneció el fiero orgullo de esparta.

—Juro, que no existe ninfa, mujer, o diosa a la que pueda querer con tanta intensidad como a tu persona—, la confesión deleito los oídos de Atenea, y al mismo tiempo le supo amargo, casi doloroso.

—Me seguirías amando aun que te dijera que no soy yo, que solo soy una…

Antes de continuar, sus labios fueron callados por un beso, la sorpresa avasallo su pecho, el corazón latió con fuerza, amenazando con salir disparado, sus piernas dejaron de responder, y el par de brazos fuertes la sostuvieron. Sus pequeñas manos, rodearon el rostro de Iskander, su boca anhelaba más, él no era como Ganímedes, el amante de su padre y de muchos otros dioses, los labios de Iskander sabían a vino, uno de un sabor dulce, empalagoso y ligeramente amargo, el aroma del rey era similar al del bosque libre y salvaje, algo fresco sin perder la robustez de la madera.

—Te seguiré amando así me dijeran que eres la misma madre tierra— confesó y ella se aferró a su cuerpo.

La soledad había sido recompensada, tanto tiempo buscando, para finalmente encontrar aquello que le hizo falta. Cuando nació, Atenea había sido repudiada por sus hermanos, era la consentida de su padre, recibía alabanzas y adoraciones, mientras a sus espaldas las criticas y el despreció se acrecentaron, soledad, lo que ella sentía era soledad, una a la que su propia madre desde la concepción la condeno. Atenea no conocería jamás hombre en el lecho. Y ahí estaba, la diosa dispuesta al lecho del rey.

Era absurdo, la petición de Iskander esa un absurdo sin pies ni cabeza, que la diosa Atenea había aceptado, Alcidemo sería su esposa, y nadie le negaría dicha recompensa.

La ceremonia fue corta, la celebración cortesía del rey, fue digna de ser contemplada por los dioses, aun que estos desconocieran que era su propia hermana la que unía su vida con un mortal. Las arpas, citaras y tambores sonaban conforme se avivaban las fogatas en honor a Hestia, para bendecir el matrimonio, el vino jugo el papel más importante, dejando que los corazones de todos se embriagaran.

Finalmente llegó el momento, ese en el que los esposos se retiraban de la celebración para cumplir con el decreto de los dioses, yacer como uno solo en el lecho. Atenea se amedrentó, y sin embargo, nuevamente esa sensación de éxtasis se apodero de su ser, cuando contemplo el cuerpo desnudo de su esposo, era perfecto, debajo de la armadura y las túnicas, se encontraba la figura férrea de un guerrero curtido por los años, puede que Iskander fuera un rey, pero también era un soldado en iguales proporciones.

Ella se despojo del vestido, toda su piel se erizó, todos sus sentidos se ofuscaron, y lo único que la mantuvo en la realidad eran las gratas caricias del rey, de su caballero.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol golpearon sus habitaciones, Atenea sintió el nuevo brío de su cuerpo, estaba orgullosa, contemplo con ternura las facciones de su caballero que aun dormía, le acarició el rostro con devoción y suspiró enamorada, era la mujer más afortunada en el mundo, mientras los buenos días llegaban otra vez entre caricias y murmullos que auguraban felicidad en sus vidas.

—La situación con su hermano Ares no anuncia nada bueno mi diosa—. Partita miró preocupada a Atenea.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho exactamente?— se mordió el labio inferior esperando la peor de las respuestas.

—Si no entregas a Némesis, habrá guerra, ahora que su padre Zeus esta desaparecido, los dioses han comenzado una revuelta alegando quién merece el trono del supremo, y sus hermanos no están nada contentos con que usted este aquí, en la tierra.

Atenea suspiró, miró más allá de las primeras casas del santuario hasta localizar el lugar donde su pena perdía el sentido y solo disfrutaba de la compañía y paz que Iskander ofrecía.

—Guerra Santa—, musitó acongojada. —Las pitonisas la anunciaron.

Llamó a Némesis y Nike, la lanza se poso en su diestra y la pequeña diosa a su izquierda, se armo con la égida, Partita comprendió entonces. El mensaje fue dado a todas las huestes de la diosa, la primer guerra santa se llevaría acabo, aquello por lo que habían sido elegidos, nadie se negó, aun que fuera la primera vez que vieran a su diosa, aquella a la que encomendaron sus vidas, no pudieron contemplar sus ojos, cubiertos por el casco de guerra. Iskander frunció el ceño con disgusto.

— ¿Hay algo que te moleste caballero de géminis?— la diosa lo cuestionó, él era un hombre directo

—Como usted sabe, algunos de nosotros, poseemos esposa, y los más afortunados, hijos, ir a la guerra con Ares no garantiza nuestras vidas, pero al menos quiero garantizar la de mi esposa, si llego a morir en la guerra santa, te pido enviar a Alcidemo a Esparta.

Atenea se tensó, la sola idea de perder a su hombre, su esposo, era inconcebible, no hubo respuesta, simplemente se dio la media vuelta y se encamino de regreso a sus habitaciones privadas.

Entrada la madrugada, antes de partir, Atenea contemplaba la luna con el cuerpo desnudo, mientras Iskander permanecía en la cama mirando el techo, sobraba decir que los ánimos estaban por el suelo, la zozobra en el corazón de la diosa la hizo meditar en de una vez, hablar con la verdad, confesar que ella era Atenea y no una simple muchacha, que ella lo protegería, que juntos saldrían victoriosos. Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, porque seguramente se ganaría el repudio de todos los nobles caballeros, el respeto de su gente se vería manchado con el egoísmo de su ser.

— ¿Iskander, tú me amas?— se acercó para acomodarse nuevamente en el regazo del caballero.

—Más que a nada— aun que cortante, ella sabía que la respuesta era sincera.

—Promete entonces que volverás victorioso con la diosa— sus ojos azulados miraron determinantes y exigentes a los dorados de Iskander.

—Lo prometo— la besó en los labios como un presagio del mañana.

El caos reino en Atenas, el dios de la guerra bruta se regocijo entre los cadáveres de los hombres que se atrevieron a desafiarlo, Atenea lloró en silencio mientras jugaba su ultima carta, su armadura divina la vistió y con determinación descendió desde la seguridad de su templo para enfrentarse a la amenaza del señor de la guerra, ambos dioses se miraron con rabia.

—Oh, no me digas que ahora te compadeces de estas ratas—, escupió Ares en tono despectivo, Atenea alzó la mirada prepotente y orgullosa, como antes.

—Esas ratas son mi pueblo—, citó por un momento a Iskander, su ahora muerto Iskander.

—No sabes cuanto me deleitare al aplastarlos mientras te ato como un perro a uno de los pilares en el Olimpo, serás mi concubina personal, Atenea—, la miró con lascivia, y Atenea le regreso la mirada con desprecio y asco.

—Juró que pagaras por tu osadía de atacar la ciudad, te acabare y haré de tu eternidad una miseria—, rugió cual fiera.

En momentos, todo había terminado, Némesis se clavó en Ares con un salvajismo nunca visto en Atenea, el corazón del dios se reventó y el alarido de dolor inenarrable lleno la tierra como un canto de victoria amarga. La diosa cayó de rodillas.

—Ahí la tienes—, masculló rota. —Ahí tienes a Némesis.

Retorció la lanza en el cuerpo de su hermano ahora sellado en alma en la lanza. Esta se desvaneció en esporas rojas.

—Atenea—, Partita llegó agitada. —Mi señora, debes venir, Iskander…

Se levantó apresurada y corrió por el camino que dibujó Partita, lo encontró tirado prácticamente nadando en un charco de sangre, respiraba pesadamente y su corazón apenas lograba latir, Atenea se arrodillo ante él para sostenerlo en sus brazos.

—Aldicemo—, sus palabras se ahogaban con la sangre.

—Shh, no digas nada, todo está bien, ya se acabo— tembló de miedo, de frustración… de tristeza.

—Me has mentido— el corazón de Atenea se contrajo con dolor… — ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?... Atenea…

Ya no podía seguir mintiendo, la diosa se deshizo del casco, desvelando su cabellera lila y los ojos de verde azulado que tanto lo encantaron, Iskander sonrió aun frente a la rabia de sentirse traicionado y usado por la diosa.

—Solo sé que te amo, rey de Esparta— le acarició la mejilla, Iskander sonrió sarcástico.

—Y yo solo amo a Alcidemo, así que quítate la armadura.

Era verdad, Iskander solo había amado a la mentira creada por la diosa, ni todos los ruegos ni todas las excusas serían suficientes para pagar la ofensa, Atenea accedió, quizá eso era lo único que podía hacer ante la agonía del hombre que amaba.

—Iskander, mi amado Iskander—, las lagrimas emergieron como ríos cristalinos.

—No existe ninfa, mujer o diosa que ame tanto como a Alcidemo—, se encogió de hombros y se inclinó esperando no ser rechazada.

Las palabras sobraron porque así, sin mascaras, Atenea besó por ultima vez a su esposo, su caballero, el arrogante rey espartano que la había orillado a tomar un rol como diosa humana, despojándola de su tiranía y soberbia.

El Santuario fue reconstruido, la diosa observó con tristeza los estragos de la guerra, recuperó su doncellez al volver a vestir la égida, y esperó el decreto de las furias, aquellas a quienes dioses y hombres debían entregar cuentas.

Un romance entre un dios y un mortal, siempre acababa en tragedia…

—Atenea, vuestra causa ha provocado la primer Guerra Santa, la desaparición de Ares, y la ofensa contra Metis, has incordiado a los dioses, a tu divinidad como diosa—… orgullosa, Atenea no agacho la cabeza, el filo de sus ojos escudriño a las furias. —Sin embargo apelamos a la compasión de tu padre, y a tu honor de diosa, no cometerás el mismo error.

_Encarnaras en la tierra, sin recuerdos, porque no hay peor castigo para dioses y hombres que vivir sin ellos, en enfrascaras en interminables guerras que destrocen tu corazón hasta que recuperes tu dignidad como divinidad digna del trono de los señores del Olimpo._

_Y cumplirás tu castigo jurando amar por igual a cada uno de tus caballeros, no conocerás distinción entre ellos, tu causa le arrebató la vida al rey de Esparta, tu causa llevara a su muerte en cada reencarnación que se encuentren, su amor por Alcidemo y su rencor por Atenea será dividido, condenándolo a la luz y la oscuridad. _

Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, Atenea se desvaneció, abandonando el Santuario.

—Amar a todos mis siervos por igual—… las palabras se desvanecieron en el viento.

Llegó hasta el tercer templo, sus ojos se fijaron en la imponente armadura, y el suspiró que escapo de sus labios, llegó con unas suaves palabras.

_Amaras a todos tus siervos por igual, pero te condeno a ti Géminis, a morir frente a mí, a caer ante mí y tomar mi vida de ser necesario, uniremos nuestro vínculo con la muerte._

Observó el cuerpo de Aspros volverse polvo, la pequeña Sasha dejó que un dolor familiar y lejano abarcara su pecho, mientras la sonrisa melancólica le llenaba el corazón. Una parte de ella recordó su primer encuentro, una pieza regresó a su cansado corazón divino.

Cuando los ojos azules de Saori se encontraron con los verdes de Saga, esa misma sensación abarco a ambos, la daga apuntaba al cuello de la diosa, ella sabía lo que había pasado, lo que pasaba y lo que pasaría, porque compartían un vínculo de vida y muerte que ni el Pegasocon su fe ciega y devoción férrea, lograría quebrar. Nadie más que ellos conocían el secreto amargo del amor que hubiera nacido entre Atenea y su primer caballero de Géminis.

— ¿Lo recuerdas… verdad?

Las últimas palabras de Atenea escaparan conforme su vida mortal se desvanecía en los brazos del Géminis traidor. El circulo se cerraba una vez más, la deuda estaba saldada.


End file.
